At present, electronic cigarettes on the market comprises an electronic cigarette in which atomizing component is detachably connected to the battery assembly, or an electronic cigarette in which the battery assembly shares one outer casing with the atomizing component, and the atomizing component of the electronic cigarette comprises an atomizing core. When the electronic cigarette is working, the heat generating element in the atomizing core is heated to atomize e-liquid and smoke obtained by the atomization is discharged through an air passage to achieve effect of producing smoke.
The e-liquid required for the atomization of a refillable electronic cigarette is stored in the e-liquid storage chamber in the atomizing component. When the e-liquid in the e-liquid storage chamber is exhausted, new e-liquid can be refilled into the e-liquid storage chamber so that the electronic cigarette can continue to be used.
However, the smoke emitting outlet of the air passage of the atomizing component of an ordinary electronic cigarette is located in the e-liquid storage chamber and an e-liquid filling hole, and there is no isolation device to isolate the air passage from the e-liquid filling hole, then the operation of adding the e-liquid is extremely inconvenient. When the e-liquid is added to the e-liquid storage chamber of the atomizing component, the smoke can easily splash into the air passage or the e-liquid is easily to be mistakenly added to the air passage because the air passage is not sealed or the air passage is not isolated from the e-liquid filling hole, then it affects an atomizing effect of a heating wire assembly within the atomizing component and even makes the whole electronic cigarette scrapped.